


In my space

by Alex_E



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Yon-Rogg shows up at Carol's place on Terra





	In my space

After helping the Skrulls, trying to evade the vengeful Kree and making a name for herself across the galaxy she went home.

She settled back into her old house on the edge of the forest. She goes on walks now to clear her head.

The soft wind and droplets of rain don't bother her. In fact, they bring familiarity and comfort. They remind her of her old life and the way things used to be. 

Maria and little Monica, flying, dancing and going out to bars and sing bad karaoke. In that moment she tries her hardest to ignore the fact that something ~~someone~~ is missing.

She walks back inside and goes into her room to get a sweatshirt. She pulls her hair into a messy bun and goes out onto the porch.

At 3:15 a.m. she decides it'd probably be best if she went inside. She lingers for a few minutes watching the sky and without even hearing him, she knows he's there.

He looks deep into her eyes in such a way that she swears she's going to cry. Really, there are no words that need to be spoken, because reading each other has always been their specialty.

The next morning she walks downstairs to a cup of coffee being handed to her by a shirtless Yon-Rogg.

This was definitely a routine that she missed.

She smiles and says a simple "thanks" which is the first word spoken since he's been here.

There's an awkward silence that they encounter and neither of them really feel obligated to break it.

Finally she goes for it, "Yon what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, Ve- ehm Carol," he shakes his head and laughs, "I have no fucking idea."

That night she opts for more casual attire, sweatpants and a sweatshirt that she somehow forgets is his and goes out for a walk.

*****

She sits down on the couch and pulls her legs into her chest. A few minutes later she pulls out her phone and dials a number she knows by heart.

"Maria?"

"Carol?"

"Guess who showed up at my door."

"Who?"

"Yon-Rogg."

"What that lying genocidal kidnapping Kree!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know."

"You should kick his ass back to the Kree."

"He brought a bag, Maria. Two of them, not one. I don't think he's going back."

*****

He walks into her room and switches the lights on, waking up her in the process.

"Yon what the hell?"

"You have no idea, how uncomfortable your couch is."

"You could go back to your ship you know or to a hotel." She says, rolling onto her stomach and pulling a pillow over her head.

"Can I just sleep in here? Please?"

She sighs, "Fine."

He climbs into the bed and out of habit, wraps an arm around her.

Out of habit, she smiles with the sudden rush of comfort and is able to fall back asleep.

******

"I don't know what I'm doing here, Vers."

"I don't know what you're doing here, Yon."

"I miss you."

She closes her eyes to stop the tears from welling up and says, "Yeah.. I miss you too."

She keeps her late night walks through the forest a secret. It's the one place she can have time to think without being interrupted especially when your living with a Kree (ex?) Starforce commander.

*****

She finds him in the bathroom looking puzzled at all the hair products.  
He looks at her and she studies his face for a second before pressing her lips onto his.

Later that morning Carol walks into the kitchen and spots Yon-Rogg sitting at the table behind his holopad.

"Hey." She says, and he turns to face her.

"Hey." He gets up out of his seat to grab his coffee and on his way stops to kiss her cheek. She blushes at the touch of his lips.

"People.. are coming over tonight, Maria, Monica and Fury." She says, hesitantly.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright."

"So," Maria starts, "You and Carol?"

Fury studies Yon-Rogg suspiciously.

"What about me and Carol?"

"How did you meet?" Monica interjects.

"I was on a mission here and after her plane crashed I saved her and took her back to Hala."

"You shot the plane down." Carol corrects him.

"That was Minn-Erva actually." Yon-Rogg states.

"I never liked her." Carol replies as she shakes her head.

"Come to kidnap her again?" Maria says accusingly.

"Have you slept with her?" Monica asks

"MONICA!" Maria yells sternly.

"Yes." Yon-Rogg answers.

"Carol!" Maria exclaims.

Carol shrugs her shoulders, and she sees Fury repressing the urge to smile. 

"Don't take her away again," Monica tells Yon-Rogg. 

"You don't have to worry about me." Yon-Rogg looks over to where Carol is sitting next to Monica and smiles, "I'm in love with her."

*****

The first time it happens neither one of them are truly aware of what they're doing. It's so familiar that the fact that they're fighting and making love together afterwards doesn't even occur to them until later.

She sits up in the bed staring at the ceiling while Yon-Rogg pushes the loose strands of her out of her face.

"Carol."

"This is so wrong."

"Carol."

"You need to go."

"Car-"

"Stop Carol-ing me." She yells at him.

"Carol, I love you."

This time when she makes her nightly walk through the forest she's not alone.

They end up sitting side by side on her porch, watching the sun coming up between the trees. He reaches for her hand and she smiles when she feels his fingers wrap over hers.


End file.
